Bleus et autres OS
by Nebelsue
Summary: Recueil d'OS. C1 "Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur Endeavor. C'était de sa faute si Shoto était désormais brûlé à vie sur le côté gauche. C'était de sa faute si Fuyumi tressaillait au moindre contact." . C5 Endeavor réfléchit.
1. Bleus (97)

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « coupable » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. My hero academia appartient évidemment à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Petit point lexique pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fandom : un alter est un super-pouvoir.

 **Avertissements/TW : mention de violences conjugales, de pensées suicidaires et de maltraitance sur mineurs.**

* * *

Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Hier elle était en train de téléphoner à sa mère pour tout lui raconter et aujourd'hui elle était dans une pièce blanche avec une infirmière qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas de bandages et ne ressentait aucune douleur. Alors pourquoi était-elle dans un hôpital?

« Que se passe-t-il? »

* * *

Cette fois-ci elle était dans un jardin. Le pollen la faisait tousser et les oiseaux n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de chez elle. Elle se rappelait avoir dû surveiller son benjamin Shoto alors qu'il les pourchassait en riant. Il ne tenait pas en place celui-là. _Chez elle._ Elle frissonna et ce n'était pas à cause de sa capacité à faire apparaître la glace. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ici elle portait en permanence un suppresseur d'alter. C'était ridicule on aurait dit qu'elle était une vilaine. Comme si elle utiliserait son pouvoir pour faire du mal, elle!

Elle baissa la tête. Pour une fois, elle était en robe courte puisque les bleus sur ses jambes avaient pu guérir.

Un oiseau bleu entra dans son champ de vision.

La patiente détourna le regard, se rappelant de ces grands yeux bleus qui hurlaient et l'appelaient à l'aide alors que des flammes lui léchaient le visage. Elle se rappelait aussi de ces yeux laids et vairons. Du bleu toujours trop de bleu.

L 'air se réchauffa soudainement. Elle se pétrifia. Il était encore là.Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête. Elle ne voulait plus voir ces flammes. Elle serra ses poings. Son Alter de glace était puissant mais pas assez pour faire face à celui d'Endeavor.

Même là, il la harcelait?

« Lâche-moi! » hurla-t-elle avant de commencer à courir. Avant elle se soumettait mais maintenant elle préférerait mourir. Il l'avait enfermé dans un hôpital et elle ne pouvait plus protéger ses enfants. Alors à quoi bon continuer? Si elle n'avait pas aussi peur de la douleur et de son caractère sadique, elle se laisserait bien brûler

* * *

Elle était de retour dans son lit. Le monde lui semblait être déformé et assourdi comme si elle était entourée de coton.

« Elle a commencé à hurler au milieu du jardin. Sans doute quelque chose qui lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs…

\- Heureusement que nous avons désactivé son alter. Elle aurait pu provoquer de sacrés dégâts.

\- Je confirme, heureusement elle n'était pas en état de l'utiliser sur son fils. Sinon il aurait perdu plus qu'un oeil»

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée puisqu'elle était arrivée à lire six pages en une demi-heure sans se déconcentrer et en parvenant à suivre l'histoire. La plupart du temps elle regardait passivement la télé. C'était nocif parce que cela donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait quelque chose alors qu'en réalité son cerveau n'enregistrait rien. Le bruit de fond continuait à l'enfoncer dans sa bulle.

* * *

Elle leva la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer car un box vitré la protégeait de son cauchemar.

Son mari était là et la toisait de ses grands yeux bleus. Autrefois, elle était tombée amoureuse de ses yeux qui lui évoquaient la mer ce qui était assez ironique pour un super-héros connu pour ses pouvoirs de feu. Les médecins étaient sur le côté. Deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement en désaccord avec celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le supérieur. Et il y'avait un joli pot de fleur.

Il fulminait et elle recula d'un pas, jambes fléchies et prêtes à courir par réflexe. Il ne la frappait jamais au visage car elle devait être présentable. Il évitait aussi le ventre puisqu'il fallait bien préserver le chef-d'oeuvre. En revanche pour les jambes c'était une autre histoire. Le pot de fleur contenait des coquelicots. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là?

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? » gronda-t-il de ce ton qui faisait trembler tous les vilains du Japon et sa famille.

Il brandit une photo.

Elle la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi son enfant, son petit Shoto avait une grande cicatrice sur le côté gauche? Ca avait dû faire mal… Elle réalisa avec horreur que c'était une brûlure.

Elle avait échoué à protéger ses aînés et elle avait aussi échoué pour le benjamin.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent mais elle se releva.

« LAISSE MES ENFANTS TRANQUILLE!

-Les laisser tranquille? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai balancé une casserole d'eau chaude sur Shoto! »

Elle se figea.

Elle se rappelait. L'appel à sa mère, l'impression que le sol vacillait. Et elle avait croisé son regard bicolore au mauvais moment.

La casserole n'avait pas été lourde et elle n'avait pas arrêté malgré les cris et pleurs de son fils. Si elle brûlait ce mauvais oeil, alors elle tuerait le père de cet enfant. Sur le moment c'était si logique!

Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur Endeavor. C'était de sa faute si Shoto était désormais brûlé à vie sur le côté gauche. C'était de sa faute si Fuyumi tressaillait au moindre contact. C'était de sa faute si…

* * *

Elle releva la tête. Au début elle n'avait pas reconnu son visiteur. Il avait été brûlé lui aussi mais c'était encore pire que pour Shoto. Toute la peau de son cou et le bas de son visage avaient été touchés et recousus. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois et s'était visiblement teint les cheveux en noir mais elle reconnaîtrait toujours ce sourire - elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux qu'elle savait bleus.

« Bonsoir Mère. »

(Elle se releva avant de s'effondrer. Elle avait échoué à les protéger, elle avait échoué.)

* * *

oui je crois à la théorie Dabi= membre des Todoroki.


	2. Juin (98)

Cette fic est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Genre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. BNHA appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. J'ai appris récemment en lisant le wikia que Tiger était transgenre - je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte pendant l'épisode- et j'ai décidé d'utiliser cette information.

NB : plutôt que d'utiliser le terme de "quirk" ou d"individualité" je préfère parler de superpouvoir.

Joyeux mois des fiertés à tou.t.e.s!

 **TW/Avertissement: transphobie.**

* * *

C'était la période du mois qu'il haïssait le plus. Il avait ses règles.

Il savait que normalement avec son traitement hormonal il ne devrait plus les avoir. Il avait appris en parcourant des forums qu'à l'époque pré-superpouvoir que les personnes prenant des hormones masculines finissaient par ne plus les avoir. Mais certains superpouvoirs pouvaient affecter le traitement hormonal et évidemment le sien en faisait partie. Son cycle était irrégulier : il pouvait ne pas les avoir pendant des mois puis avoir 2 cycles en 15 jours.

Et évidemment il avait fallu qu'il les ait le jour d'une réunion importante avec l'Association des Super-héros songea-t-il en prenant ses médicaments. Parfois il haïssait vraiment son corps.

« Tu es sûre que tu dois y aller Tiger? demanda Mandalay. Elle savait qu'il avait ses règles puisqu'elle l'avait entendu gueuler très discrètement « OU SONT LES TAMPONS? ».

\- Pas le choix malheureusement ils m'ont convoqué spécifiquement moi, marmonna-t-il en direction de sa collègue. Et normalement les lycéens de Yuei sont censés arriver dans une semaine et nous ne nous sommes toujours pas mis d'accord sur le contenu du premier jour

-Prends soin de toi. » Ils savaient qu'elle ne parlait pas que des règles.

* * *

La route fut longue jusqu'à Tokyo et il avait la boule au ventre comme avant chaque réunion. Il savait qu' Eraserhead serait là : cela lui faisait au moins un allié.

Il monta dans le train- hé sa paye de super-héros ne lui permettait pas de prendre un taxi- et grimaça. Sa forêt chérie lui manquait déjà.

« Regarde qui nous avons là. Le travelo! » entendit-il. Il se retourna et vit X en train de parler à son acolyte tout en le montrant du doigt

Tiger se considérait comme une personne courageuse: après tout il passait le plus clair de son temps à sauver les gens de situations dangereuses. Il y'a deux jours il avait sauvé un jeune homme qui avait eu un accident de voiture et l'avait sorti de la carcasse alors que celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Il était une bonne personne -la preuve il supportait Kouta- alors pourquoi est-ce que le destin avait mis sur son chemin X?

Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. X -ainsi surnommé parce que son super-pouvoir était de voir le monde en rayons X- avait compris ce qu'il était dès la première mission en commun. Et évidemment ils devaient souvent travailler ensemble parce que même si X était un trou du cul il était redoutablement efficace et leurs Quirks se complétaient bien pour les missions de sauvetage. Donc il ne pouvait pas le baffer. Il soupira et augmenta la musique mais ne réussit pas à noyer le son de X complètement.

Mais il entendit bien le son d'un coup de poing. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et se mit en position de combat. X et son subordonné étaient à terre et même s'il les détestait il devait rester professionnel.

« Pourquoi les défendre? J'ai pris la liberté de leur rappeler que la transphobie était illégale héros du top 100 ou non, l'interpella une personne au teint un peu hâlé, aux lèvres charnues et aux yeux dissimulés par des lunettes.

\- Ce genre de chose se règle devant un tribunal et pas à la force, marmonna-t-il sans conviction. Il avait souvent rêvé du moment où quelqu'un remettrait X à sa place.

\- Libre à vous de renoncer mais moi j'agis. » marmonna la personne (il s'efforçait de ne pas genrer les gens dans sa tête mais c'était difficile de se défaire de son éducation) avant de descendre du train.

* * *

Il la reconnut à peine une semaine plus tard alors qu'il se battait contre les vilains qui en voulaient aux lycéens. Visiblement c'était réciproque puisqu'ils restèrent figés quelques secondes avant que l'autre tortue ne commença à hurler à « Magne » de se « bouger le cul ! ».


	3. entraide (98)

_Cette fic est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Valeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Izuku était épuisé et tremblait de fatigue alors qu'il s'extirpait péniblement des égouts. Il avait passé la journée à courir d'un bout à l'autre de Tokyo pour aider à capturer un gang de vilains et il devait encore passer au commissariat central pour des histoires de paperasse avant de pouvoir s'écrouler dans son lit.

Les gens dans le train le regardaient bizarrement puisqu'il était tout ensanglanté et devait probablement puer les égouts. Un des vilains avait été très récalcitrant et Izuku avait dû le maîtriser mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait dû affronter au temps de la Ligue des Vilains heureusement dissoute depuis quelques années du fait de l'internement psychiatrique de l'emprisonnement, ou de la mort de ses principaux membres.

Alors qu'il descendait à la station du commissariat central il rentra dans quelqu'un dont la stature lui semblait être familière. Ce visage ressemblant à un caillou ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

« Koda-kun? »

Son ancien camarade de Yuei qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu sa timidité hocha la tête. Lui aussi semblait être fatigué et avoir besoin d'une bonne lessive et d'une bonne douche. Ses vêtements étaient tout mouillés et couverts de boue.

« Toi aussi tu vas te faire enregistrer au Commissariat? » demanda-t-il et l'homme-roche hocha la tête.

Sur le chemin ils discutèrent- enfin Midoriya discutait et Koda hochait la tête et lâchait difficilement quelques mots- de chose et d'autres en évitant soigneusement d'aborder leurs missions. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches du temps du lycée même si Tokoyami et Asui étaient des amis communs puisque Koda préférait traîner avec Sato loin du reste de la classe parfois un peu trop bruyante à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Commissariat et Izuku comme à chaque fois fut frappé par le chaos qui y régnait. Ils durent se baisser afin d'éviter un bureau volant dans leur direction.

L'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient appris lors de leurs stages de 2nde année est qu'après chaque mission ils devaient faire un rapport auprès du commissariat de leur zone. Ce rapport avait deux buts; recenser chaque fois qu'un héros utilisait son superpouvoir afin d'éviter les abus et surtout d'établir les bulletins permettaient aux héros d'avancer dans leur classement et de recevoir leur paye.

* * *

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au service dédié et scannèrent leurs cartes professionnelles.

« Pro-hero Deku rang actuel : 23 ! »

« Pro-hero Anima rang actuel 1341! »

Izuku était surpris par le rang de Koda Certes il n'avait pas eu de grosses missions à son actif depuis sa sortie du lycée mais en tant que membre de la 1-A surnommée « classe la plus malchanceuse de l'univers » il avait eu beaucoup d'expérience contre les vilains. Il devrait être au moins dans le top 1000.

La réceptionniste sourit à Deku et salua froidement Anima.

« Alors Deku pourquoi êtes-vous venus aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. Au début ses tentatives de séduction gênaient Izuku à ne plus finir mais maintenant il y était quasiment indifférent. C'était un des inconvénients de la célébrité sur lequel All Might n'avait pas assez insisté.

-J'ai été appelé par le commissaire Tseugachi pour prendre soin d'un groupe de yakuzas Awakusu-kai sévissant à Tokyo. J'ai dû arrêter un membre dans les égouts vers Shibuya et un membre vers Ikebukuro et j'ai été aidé par deux héros professionnels X et Mount-lady, dit-il en montrant ses justificatifs.

La secrétaire entra toutes ces données dans l'ordinateur.

-Vous voilà devenu numéro 22 et vous gagner 15 940 yens! dit-elle en montrant l'ordinateur. Ah apparemment il était passé devant Kacchan à nouveau. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre pour la 22ème place.

\- Et vous pro-hero Anima? dit-elle;

\- C'éta-ait une inter-tervention spontanée. Je conduisais et un car devant moi est sorti de route et est tombé dans le lac à Hirotio -Izuku connaissait cette ville. Bien que relevant du district de Tokyo-Shibuya une journée de voiture les séparait-. Grâce à mon super-pouvoir qui est de me faire obéir des animaux j'ai convaincu les aigles et les poissons de tirer les-les 19 enfants et les 3 adultes hors de l'eau. Ils ont été ensuite pris en charge par l'hôpital de secteur. bégaya-t-il difficilement.

\- Hhhm et vos papiers justificatifs?

Koda sortit un bout de papier griffonné.

-Désolée mais ce justificatif ne me semble pas valable. Vous avez 2 jours pour régulariser votre intervention. fit la secrétaire.

-2 jours! Mais la ville est à une journée de route et les passagers du car doivent être choqués et donc pas en étant de fournir les attestations? protesta Deku. Au début il avait été impressionné par tout le formalisme administratif mais il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance.

-Pro-hero Deku les procédures sont les procédures et les règles ont été portées à votre connaissance quand vous avez signé votre contrat-cadre d'engagement professionnel…

-Je sais mais… Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait conscience des défauts du monde héroïque- des gens cupides qui ne sont là que pour l'argent et pour la gloire avec un système encourageant cette sale mentalité Plus tu avais un rang élevé plus tu gagnais plus les gens faisaient appel à toi et ainsi de suite et les gens faisaient n'importe quoi pour monter les échelons. _Ce monde sans valeur mérite d'être détruit pour qu'un meilleur soit reconstruit_ pouvait-il presque entendre Stain ricaner à son oreille.

Koda regardait fixement le sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrait par intermittence mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-Dites-moi fit Izuku… Si cette mission avait bien été enregistrée quel aurait été l'avancement de Anima?

-Etant donné son rang actuel il aurait gagné 1902 yens et il serait numéro 1258 mais sa mission n'est pas enregistrée.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je fasse une attestation sur l'honneur attestant qu'Anima a bien accompli cette mission en attendant sa régularisation? Izuku fulminait intérieurement. Il avait gagné huit fois plus que Koda en n'ayant sauvé personne et en n'ayant encouru aucun risque. Il savait que le système fonctionnait selon la règle -puis ton rang est élevé puis ta rémunération est élevé- mais c'était autre chose de voir ça en oeuvre.

-Je crois que rien dans les procédures ne s'oppose à ceci. » articula la secrétaire visiblement prise au dépourvu.

Izuku signa une attestation. Quand ils sortirent Koda s'inclina devant lui.

-Merci… Midoriya-kun.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'hésite pas à m'appeler moi ou Sh.. Todoroki ou Urakara ou encore n'importe quel autre membre de la classe si la secrétaire te cherche encore des poux sur la tête. Ton avancement est anormalement bas. »


	4. Le négatif du positif (98)

_Cette fic est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Paratonnerre » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

 _«_ Il a abusé de son super-pouvoir. Encore, expliqua Jirou en traînant un Kaminari étrangement silencieux vers leur professeur.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son état normal constata celui-ci. Normalement là il devrait baver et son pouce tendu vers le haut. Kaminari peux-tu parler? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient étrangement alertes.

« En fait il avait électrifié sa main sauf qu'elle est rentrée en contact avec sa tête parce qu'il a trébuché pendant la stimulation, expliqua la mutante.

-Je vois… Ce n'est pas son effet secondaire classique. Emmène-le à l'infirmerie! soupira le professeur.» Ces adolescents étaient si remuants.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé déclara Recovery Girl. Normalement les titulaires de superpouvoirs sont plus ou moins immunisés contre leurs propres superpouvoirs. Les décharges qu'il reçoit à chaque fois qu'il active son superpouvoir peuvent être mortelles mais son cerveau semblait faire fonction de paratonnerre même si ça le rendait un peu stupide puisque cela l'empêchait d'utiliser certaines zones de son cerveau. Sauf que là il n'a pas l'air stupide comme d'habitude. Nous verrons bien demain. »

* * *

Le lendemain alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Kaminari ne soit pas guéri ou à ce qu'il prétexte être trop fatigué pour passer les examens celui-ci s'assit à sa place comme d'habitude et ignora les nombreuses questions de Kirishima son voisin de derrière. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anglais sa matière la plus faible.

Ils avaient cours d'anglais l'après-midi même avec Present Mic. Ce dernier avait déjà pu faire corriger les copies grâce au super-pouvoir de la nouvelle assistante de langue venue des Etats-unis et était en train d'écrire le classement.

2 _0 Ashido Mina._

« Quoi? Comment ai-je pu atterrir derrière Kaminari alors que j'avais étudié avec Yaoyorozu et lui hier jouait à la play-station?

 _19 Fumikage Tokoyami_

\- Le pouvoir des ténèbres ne m'a pas encore appris l'anglais, soupira ce dernier. Il pensa à l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le professeur principal il y'a deux semaines. « Fumikage bien que All Moght soit satisfait de tes résultats dans sa matière, le reste est médiocre voire -toi. »

 _18 Aoyama Yuuga_

\- Monsieur je maîtrise déjà les deux plus belles langues du monde le français et le japonais donc à quoi bon apprendre cette langue sans classe?

1 _7 Koji Koda_

-Comment il peut être classé dix-septième alors qu'il refuse de parler lors de la partie orale» marmonna Aoyama

\- La chose la plus drôle est que Denki est 16ème! C'est son meilleur classement depuis le début de l'année, rappela Mina.

-Tiens c'est vrai remarqua Jirou. Et là Present Mic est arrivé au 10ème Mineta et Denki n'a toujours pas été cité… Que se passe-t-il? »

Top 3

3 _Momo Yaoyozuru_

2 Katsuki Bakugou

1 Denki Kaminari.

La classe resta coite. Denki Kaminari était arrivé premier à un examen alors que tous savaient qu'il n'avait absolument pas étudié. Denki Kaminari premier de la classe… C'était comme si Mineta faisait un voeu de chasteté.

Le silence fut brisé par un bruit familier d'explosions et Bakugo hurlant à Denki qui avait déjà esquivé« J'avais finalement battu Tronche d'ananas et toi parmi toutes les personnes tu oses me battre? ».

« Pour ton information Kaminari je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas triché-ce n'est pas ton genre et j'ai recorrigé moi-même ta copie… Ton niveau est bien au-dessus d'un niveau de lycéen tu utilises du double superlatif et des mots tels que « ipseity » « tether » et tu me cites et expliques des citations de Of Mice and men . Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça dès le début? _You know_ l'anglais est une matière importante pour un futur héros! déclara Present Mic.

Toute la classe se tourna vers Kaminari attendant une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… j'aime bien lire mais ça ne m'a jamais servi à rien pendant les examens.. Je crois que le sujet m'a beaucoup inspiré c'est tout.

\- Dis Kaminari tu pourras m'aider pour les prochains examens? demanda Mina. Je t'achèterai tes jeux vidéos en échange! »

-Bon encore félicitations Kaminari Maintenant ouste vous tous! »

* * *

Le lendemain ils avaient examen de mathématiques sous forme d'un qcm qui fut corrigé par la machine pour l'après-midi. Kaminari était encore le premier avec une note de 20,5/20

« J'ai passé des après-midi à te donner des cours avec Kirishima et apparemment tu en avais jamais besoin… en plus tu me passes devant… fulminait Bakugou.

-Voyons Bakugou prends ça comme la preuve de ton efficacité en tant que tuteur essaya de le calmer Kirishima.

-Je lui avais donné des cours de soutien y'a une semaine moi aussi décréta Yaoyorozu… Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu progresser aussi vite mais bravo à toi Kaminari.

-Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi calme depuis quelques jours marmonna Jirou…

-Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'intéresse plus au porno! Avec qui vais-je pouvoir en discuter! sanglota Mineta malgré les regards dégoûtés de Mina. Il m'a sorti tout un baratin sur le débat féministe pro-pornographie et celles contre!

-L'électricité… ça doit être ça! réalisa soudain Yaoyorozu C'est depuis qu'il a reçu cette décharge que ses résultats ont subitement augmentés! Le proviseur Nezu a bien un superpouvoir augmentant son intelligence… peut-être que les décharges ont un effet similaire sur son cerveau… augmentation de mémoire…

-Des décharges électriques modifiants les capacités cérébrales en bien ou en mal. Est-ce que ça marche sur d'autres personnes? Peut-il augmenter autre chose que sa mémoire… comme la perception par exemple? commença à marmonner Midoriya sous le regard amusé de ses condisciples désormais habitués à sa manie.

-J'étais parvenu à la même conclusion.

Ils se retournèrent tous : cette voix était celle du principal intéressé et c'était quasiment la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler depuis ce jour fatidique lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dire des bêtises

-Depuis que j'ai reçu cette décharge… comment expliquer… mon cerveau est constamment submergé par des informations. Par exemple quand je vois une feuille je suis obligé de penser à la formule de la chlorophylle… Quand je joue à un jeu vidéo je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les erreurs historiques… Peut-être que cet effet secondaire a des effets positifs mais le côté négatif me pèse un peu. J'en ai déjà parlé à certains d'entre vous-il désigna Kirishima et Jirou- mais je veux retrouver mes anciennes capacités. C'est pourquoi je veux te demander Todoroki de m'immobiliser avec ta glace pendant que je vais m'électrocuter à nouveau avec l'aide de Shinsou celui avec le superpouvoir de manipulation du cerveau. Le tout sera évidemment sous la supervision de l'infirmière »

Todoroki opina. La classe se tut. Beaucoup d'entre eux aimeraient avoir cet effet secondaire - ce serait tellement plus facile pour les examens- mais ils sentaient bien que Kaminari n'était plus lui-même… Lui si joyeux ne faisait que longer les murs… S'il préférait l'ancienne version de lui-même qui étaient-ils pour donner leur avis?

* * *

Le lendemain Kaminari reçut un 4/20 en histoire de l'art, se lança dans un débat enflammé avec Mineta sur les actrices pornos et s'attira les foudres d'Iida pour avoir sali le lycée avec ses chaussures… Ils sourirent soulagés de voir que leur ami était de retour.


	5. (104) Le monstre aux yeux verts

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Envie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_."

L'une des pires choses pour Enji Todoroki dans sa quête de la place du numéro 1 à la tête des héros était de voir All Might **absolument partout** même lorsqu'il faisait son jogging dissimulé par sa capuche dans une zone industrielle désaffecté **e.** Lundi il promouvait du dentifrice, mardi on l'interviewvait pour avoir sauvé des gens lors d'une inondation, mercredi il participait à un gala. Il aurait juré presque le voir plus que sa femme.

Enji était encore en seconde à Yuuei lorsqu'All Might qui faisait déjà partie du top 10 malgré son jeune âge et son manque apparent de relations- hormis cette vieille bique de Gran Jet- avait d'un coup gagné neuf places en sauvant une centaine de personnes lors d'un tremblement de terre provoqué par un vilain oublié depuis longtemps. Il se rappelait avoir suivi le sauvetage en direct comme tous ses camarades et l'un d'entre eux avait dit « ce sera difficile à dépasser. ». Non il avait tort, il avait tort Enji dépasserait All Might un jour! Lui ou son sang! Pendant que l'autre faisait le beau aux réceptions, il résoudrait des meurtres. Pendant que All Might sauvait par centaines, il arrêterait des milliers.

Les années passèrent et Endeavor stagnait au numéro 2. Il se rappelait la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait battu le numéro 2 précédent… puis la détermination à battre All Might. Cela n'était jamais arrivé… il avait fini par gagner la place de numéro 1 par défaut…

Il se rappelait la rage qu'il avait ressenti. Toutes ces années, tous ces sacrifices? Il pouvait presque entendre son aîné Touya lui chuchoter à l'oreille _Tu as raté, tu as raté._ et ses deux autres enfants o le regarder dédaigneusement et sa femme hurler au loin. Shouto lui tournait le dos et s'effaçait.

Endeavor s'intéressait aux autres héros évidemment. Bien que le seul qu'il ambitionnait de dépasser par tous les moyens soit All might et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de concurrence sérieuse il avait toujours peur qu'un autre tente de lui voler la place. Il avait prêté une grande attention à Best Jeanist mais ce dernier était trop discret - avec son foutu col monté jusqu'aux yeux-pour constituer une vraie menace.

Et puis arriva Hawks. L'homme qui allait trop vite.

Les gens avec des quirks de mutation étaient généralement peu appréciés parce que leurs mutations les faisaient ressembler à des animaux. Enji avait fait attention à ne plus employer des termes jugés peu « acceptables » par sa conseillère en image publique mais les héros comme Gang Orca attiraient toujours quelques chuchotements sur leur passage. Hawks malgré ses énormes ailes rouges lui partout qu'il allait n'attirait que des éloges. Il avait la plus belle ascension quasiment depuis Endeavor lui-même.

Il serra les dents. Si ce petit jeunot pensait qu'il pouvait lui voler sa place de numéro 1… Certes il ne l'avait pas obtenue juste gagnée au hasard mais il ne pouvait pas perdre. Un Todoroki ne perdait pas.


End file.
